villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Judy (Twin Peaks)
Jowday, or better known by its nickname Judy, is a powerful entity within the world of Twin Peaks, and is considered by many to be the final antagonist of Twin Peaks: The Return, and possibly the overarching antagonist of the Twin Peaks franchise overall. Judy was said to be a powerful negative force from ancient times, studied and hunted by the Blue Rose Task Unit. Known History Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me Before his disappearance, the Blue Rose team leader, Phillip Jeffries told his superior Gordon Cole that he was following a lead on Judy. In 1987, Jeffries inquired after "Miss Judy" at the Palm Deluxe hotel in Buenos Aires. The desk clerk gave him a letter that "the young woman" had left for him. During his sudden appearance at the FBI headquarters in 1989, Jeffries initially stated to Gordon Cole that he did not want to talk about Judy, but later emphasized that she was "positive about this," and that he had found something "in Seattle, at Judy's." A monkey, possibly in the Black Lodge, spoke Judy's name. Major Garland Briggs shared his discovery of Judy with FBI agents Gordon Cole and Dale Cooper, and the three devised an elaborate plan to track it down. However, Briggs and Cooper both disappeared in early 1989, leaving Cole uncertain as to how, or if, the plan was unfolding. Twin Peaks: The Return 25 years later, Dale Cooper's doppelganger found Jeffries at his hiding place at the Dutchman's, and asked to know who Judy was and whether they wanted something from Cooper. Jeffries replied that he had already met Judy, and manifested a series of coordinate numbers which Cooper wrote down. Days later, the real Cooper visited Jeffries, who showed him where he could find Judy. The symbol found in Owl Cavefloated out of Jeffries' spout and transformed into an "8" symbol, with a bead modulating around its lower half. Finally, it stopped, and Jeffries exclaimed that he had found it. In a burst of electricity, Cooper was transported to the woods outside Twin Peaks on the night of February 23, 1989 - the night of Laura Palmer's murder. There, he attempted to lead Laura to a portal on Blue Pine Mountain. After crossing with Diane Evans, Cooper traveled to Odessa, Texas, and came across Eat at Judy's, a coffee shop. Cooper later met one the waitresses at Judy's, Carrie Page, whom he believed was actually Laura Palmer. Theories & Speculation * Judy is the unknown entity seen vomiting an orb containing BOB in "Part 8". ** Judy was the one who created BOB, as well as most of the other Black Lodge entities. ** Judy was the entity in the glass box in "Part 1", that devoured the faces of both Sam Colby and Tracy Barberato. * Judy is the evil spirit possessing Sarah Palmer. ** Her pain that she carried out throughout the years since Laura's murder may have made her ripe for an entity for the Black Lodge to feed upon. * FBI Agent Dale Cooper's final goal in Twin Peaks: The Return may have been to try and defeat Judy through saving Laura Palmer. However, when Dale Cooper attempts this, Laura disappears and Cooper winds up in an alternative reality. It's highly possible this was caused by Judy. Within Development In early drafts of Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me's script, it was mentioned by Jeffries that Judy had a sister and writer Robert Engels confirmed that this sister could have been Josie Packard, whom BOB murdered during the original series. Since this detail was left out of further drafts, it is assumed to be non-canon. An open letter written by Joan Chen (in character as Josie) to David Lynch in 2017 indicated that she was also aware that Judy was at some point to be Josie's twin sister. Showtime's closed-captioning for Fire Walk with Me erroneously states that the monkey saying Judy's name is speaking with Jeffries' voice. In Twin Peaks: The Missing Pieces, Jeffries notably asks for "Ms. Judy" at the hotel desk, and the clerk responds that "the young woman" left a letter for him. In the Missing Pieces version of the FBI office sequence and in "Part 15," Judy is never referred to by a female pronoun. In Twin Peaks: The Return, Judy's actual nature is revealed. It is implied, but not confirmed, that Judy is the experiment seen vomiting up BOB in "Part 8." The closed captioning for "Part 17" gives the ancient spelling as "Jowday." In Chinese, 叫得 (jiào dé) means "screamed" or "called out." Gallery JudyMonkey.jpg|The Monkey that whispers Judy's name. JudyExperiment2.jpg|The Experiment, a possible incarnation of Judy. SarahPalmerJudy.png|The Entity residing within Sarah Palmer is highly speculated to be Judy. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Supreme Beings Category:Destroyers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mutilators Category:Force of Nature Category:Demon Category:Successful Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Cataclysm Category:Bigger Bads Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Possessor Category:Mastermind Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Trickster Category:Archenemy Category:Brainwashers Category:Satan Category:Dark Forms Category:Noncorporeal Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Symbolic